


Rest From Your Travels In My Arms, Dear

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, Girl Penis, Kinktober 2020, Lactation, One Shot, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Sex, tit worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Servants can't get pregnant, but Musashi isn't a servant. So how does Osakabe-hime react when Musashi tells her that she's the other parent?They fuck.
Relationships: Miyamoto Musashi | Saber/Osakabehime | Assassin
Series: fate/kinktober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Kudos: 13





	Rest From Your Travels In My Arms, Dear

Even though Osakabe-hime was a servant, Musashi was not. This shouldn’t have technically been a problem, as far as either of them were concerned. They could simply continue fucking like the always had without a care in the world. At least, that was what Osakabe had thought, until Musashi showed up one day at Chaldea without warning with a significantly swollen belly. She had freaked out, obviously, but Musashi had managed to calm her down, and now the two of them were sharing a room.

As it turned out, this did nothing to stop them from doing what had caused this problem in the first place. In fact, Musashi seemed to be even more in the mood than usual, and it wasn’t like Osakabe was about to refuse - because, even though she might not want to admit it, she was about as equally horny.

Her face planted between her breasts, Osakabe took a deep breath, loving the smell of Musashi’s body as she continued to thrust into her, making Musashi whimper with pleasure each time she pushed inside of her. Osakabe’s hands were fondling her breasts, which had grown since she had last seen her, although that was to be expected. Even though she loved how big they had gotten, though, that wasn’t Osakabe’s true purpose. Grabbing her left tit, she moved her face so that she could suck on Musashi’s nipple, drinking up the milk that was contained inside of it.

“Okkie-” Musashi wanted to say something, but she was caught off by another moan, her face flush red with arousal. Osakabe looked up at her as she began drinking her milk like a newborn babe, drinking it up without hesitation, feeling the raw essence of it all as a Servant coursing through her. It felt good - better than good, even. The taste was something special, something human, and it made her go wild. Perhaps it was the yokai inside of her, or perhaps it was simply a facet of being a servant of being more receiptable to human fluids. Either way, it didn't matter. She just loved having Musashi like this and being able to drink her up as much as she wanted.

Musashi didn't seem to mind, either, throwing her head back with a pleasured moan, her hips slowly moving to meet Osakabe's own thrusts. Their love-making was not at all rough, but it was intense nonetheless, something about the tenderness of it all, the love that was being shared between the two of them made it all the more sweeter than it normally was. 

When Osakabe finally came, she had to remind herself to pull out, strings of cum shooting out onto Musashi’s belly and tits. Even though she was a mess, Osakabe didn’t particularly care, instead moving beside her so she wrapped her arms around her and hold her. Musashi didn’t say anything, simply grabbing hold of her one of her hands, and Osakabe could feel her heart skipping a beat. Even though she was just a Servant,, even though it was impossible, she wanted this moment to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
